Red Cells and White
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: Three weeks ago, Naruto fell off his roof and was horried to find a bruise that refuses to go away. His illness has been diagnosed and few people know. The only one who can really help him cope is a certain Sasuke Uchiha. YAOI COMPLETE


**NS: W00t! GO ME! Another fic commences! This one is gonna be AWESOME! ...anyways. This particular chappie is bitter sweet and I will probably cry writing it. This entire fic will be nothing but a series of yaoi one-shots done by two people (Seaki and myself). If you have any suggestions for plots or requests for pairings, don't hesitate to ask! The only other thing I ask of you is refresh so my hit count goes up and review so I have a reason to keep on living so I can continue to pump out all these fics!! Uhm, italics are song lyrics and .:(insert name here):. is POV, like in all of my stories.**

**NOTE: All the 'rookies' are 18 now in this fic.**

**_First Kiss_-- Red Cells and White  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: T for suggestive themes  
Summary: Three weeks ago, Naruto fell off his roof and was horried to find a bruise that hasn't gone away. He realizes his illness and few people know. The only one who can really help him cope is a certain Sasuke Uchiha. YAOI  
Start Date: 3/20/07  
Finish Date: 3/24/07  
Inspiration: 'Sarah Beth' by Rascal Flatts ...ignore the fact that the actual song is about a girl...**

* * *

.:Naruto:.

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell  
And the bruise just won't go away_

I couldn't bare it any longer. The long white hallways. The always smiling nurses whose cheeks never rested, despite the hopeless stares given by patients. Beeping machines constantly counting down the remainder of someone's life. All of this accompanied by the continuous, overbearing stench of anticipants and alcohol completely wore me down whenever I came here. Needless to say, I wasn't around much.

Usually, whenever I did actually enter Konoha Medical Center, nurses and medic-nin poked fun at me and my 'fear' of hospitals. Not today. Today was different. Today was serious. Today, I was scared. There was clearly something wrong with me. Three weeks ago, I fell off my roof while fixing it before the rainy season snuck up on me again. It wasn't really a big deal at all; I'd fallen off of things plenty of times before. But upon further examination, a large purple bruise was forming on my outer thigh where I landed; it was still there. I just knew something was off.

_  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine_

So there I was, Naruto Uzumaki, hater of all named 'hospital', on a bench in the empty, echoing hallway. As a matter of fact, that was the second time I'd been there in the last week. My elbows rested on my knees, and my forehead between my open palms. I left my headband at home on this day, knowing I would only end up removing it, anyways. A cold sweat found its way steadily down my cheeks and I wiped it away with the sleeve of my black jacket. Why were hospitals always so cold, anyways?

My gaze was drawn a ways down the hall to a little girl a few benches down. She had on a dirty pink dress that looked a few sizes too big and no shoes. In her arms, she clutched a ragged brown teddy bear. Its left eye was missing and had various rips and tears in the seam. The girl had choppy brown hair that fell in tangles to just past her shoulders. Beneath the baggy dress, I could tell that she was thin and probably frail. Sadness reflected in her hazed blue eyes as she stared past everything and everyone around her. I thought perhaps she was deaf or mute, when she looked a nurse straight in the eyes and blinked.

"Am I dying?" she asked in the smallest, emotionless voice I'd ever heard. And she couldn't have been more than six years old. I was now staring fully at her, wide-eyed, unpleasant chills running up my spine. "I know I am. Stop lying to me." Her bear fell to the floor and she didn't try to pick it up. I shook my head and made myself look away, not even wanting to know the story behind that poor girl. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder. I glanced up into the face of a smiling nurse.

_Till the nurse with the smile stands in the door  
And says will you please come with me_

"The doctor will see you, now." I blinked a few times and nodded, standing beside the woman. She was actually very pretty with long blond curls falling down her back, but it was fairly obvious by her innocence and the aura about her that she probably didn't have anyone special telling her that.

It seemed that I waited in that small, sanitary room for hours before Dr. Yukura-hoshi stepped through the door, though I knew it had only been thirty minutes or so. Cropped purple hair fell in masses around her face and dark golden eyes stared at me with soft sadness. I suppose working in a hospital could eventually do that to a person. The door clicked closed behind her and she sat in a black, cushioned rolling chair beside where I was seated on the examination table. I turned slightly to face her and the paper beneath me crinkled with my movement. She took a deep breath and began.

"Uzumaki-san," I cringed at the melancholy way my name slipped between her lips. "Drawing a conclusion from both your symptoms and the test results from your last visit, I can tell you that we have indeed found the problem.

My stomach sank to the floor. It was good that they knew what was wrong, but that only confirmed the fact that there was something wrong. I nodded for her to go on. She took another breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"You have leukemia."

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white, something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you_

A chill ran up my spine. I blinked twice at her, then took a shuddery breath and held the side of my head. That wasn't what I'd wanted to hear...not at all. My frightened cerulean eyes darted around the room, a strange feeling rushing up my throat. Before I could stop it, my whole body lurched forward and vomit spewed from my mouth and onto Dr. Yukura-hoshi. I covered my face.

"I am... so sorry." The first words I'd spoken since I got to the hospital and it was all I could manage out before the sensation returned. This time, I turned to the right and the bile spilled over onto the floor. The doctor, now out of her vomit-covered jacket, handed me a trash can in case I needed to be sick again.

"It's alright, really. I get reaction from a lot of my cancer patients." There was that word. Cancer. It was malign. It was slander. If she said it again, I would snap. "Uzumaki-san, I want you to realize that there are ways of fighting this. A new method was just developed and approved. A new version of chemotherapy. I want to try it for you. There is a very good chance we can stop the spread of the cancer as it is in a very early stage."

_Six chances in ten, it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved; it's the strongest there is  
And I think that we caught it in time_

I nodded and felt my heavy lids slowly droop closed...

_And Sara Beth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

A vision came to me. It was in my mind and there I saw myself at the upcoming Cherry Blossom Festival. It was only a month away and all my friends were there. A small orchestra was playing somewhere behind us and I swayed gently with someone pulling me ever closer to them. The face was fuzzy and getting clearer...a little more. A slight breeze tossed my hair softly but I still couldn't see the face...

"Uzumaki-san. I want you to come in on this date in two weeks. We'll begin your chemo then." I was shaken from my dream and I reopened my lids, nodding slightly. I rose, still in a haze and staggered out of the building.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

* * *

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom_

Feeling no shame at all, I grasped Iruka as hard as a could, bawling into his vest. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders, comforting me silently. He stroked my back hummed gently near my ear. A sob tore through me and I found that I was clawing at his back. A few quiet tears were slipping down Iruka's face and all I could do was cry and whine and sob into his chest. I kept asking 'Why?' 'Why me?' over and over again through my wails.

_Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take  
A bald headed girl to the prom _

_For just this morning, right here on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes _

That morning I woke up with my face in the pillow, buried in something soft. I raised myself up to a sitting position and when I was conscious enough to see, my breathing stopped. Blond locks covered the pillow. My hand rose instinctively and I recoiled instantly...that was my hair on the pillow. It was gone; the chemo took it away. Something wet fell to the back of my hand and it was then that I realized I was crying.

"The...festival. Next week..." I whispered to myself, "I can't go."

* * *

I had a mission. No one but Iruka and Sasuke even knew I had anything wrong me so there was no reason I couldn't do missions. But I really didn't want to go. Before I left, I slipped a black beanie with an orange fox design over my head and wore my hitaiate around my neck. A deep breath filled my lungs while I locked the door and headed to the bridge to wait for Kakashi-sensei just like always.

There was no doubt in my mind that the others had been wondering why I act so...different. I was kinder and paid more attention to the little details since being diagnosed. Now the full realization that I could die had sunk in and I knew that I had a lot of lost time to make up for. All the years of seeking attention around the village and causing trouble everywhere I went. I was also fully aware of the crush Hinata-san had on me. I sent her flowers and chocolate and wrote her a note saying she was a very sweet girl but I didn't want to break her heart, so she should try and find happiness somewhere else. And the last I know of that is she and Kiba went on a date last weekend.

I smiled to myself. Good for her.

I had long-since given up on chasing Sakura around, knowing to leave well enough alone and stay friends--I knew her heart was with Sasuke, whether his was with her on not. Sasuke finding out was sort of an accident. I contemplated telling, him but I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. However, when I was talking it over with Iruka, Sasuke happened to be around the corner and I was stressing too much to notice him there. I suppose that decision was made for me.

The bridge came into view and I headed up onto it, noting that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Sasuke eyed my hat, but said nothing. Sakura, however, apparently felt the need to comment.

"Hey, Naruto, what's with that goofy-looking hat?" I cringed and realized I hadn't prepared an excuse.

"It's kind of cold today." That sounded like a good excuse, right? Then I glanced down. Well, shit. I was wearing shorts. So I quickly added, "And don't you think this design is cool? I got it yesterday and wanted to show it off!"

"Liar. You wore that last snow day." My legs stiffened. Why did she remember something like that?!

"Maybe it's none of your business why he's wearing the stupid hat. Why don't you leave him alone, Sakura?"

I blinked. Wow, did Sasuke just stick up for me? Apparently, because Sakura had this oh-my-god-you didn't-just-do-that look on her face. Not one to give up easily, she hopped forward and reached for the beanie. I jerked my head backwards.

"Quit it!" A grin erupted onto her face and she tried again. I avoided her every time and held the hat down on both sides of my head with my hands. "I mean it! Stop!" Sasuke reached for the kunoichi, but missed and she fell forward onto me. We toppled backwards and I wrapped around her waist instinctively. My mistake. I hit the rail of the bridge and slid down it, effectively knocking away the hat. She stared up at me for a moment before I released her and she reached up to touch my scalp, but I swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch it!" Sasuke stood opposite us with wide eyes. I watched him stumble forward, hand outstretched, but I closed my eyes tight and rushed to my feet, grabbing the hat. "I gotta go..." I stuttered, turning to run home.  
_  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

The vision of the cherry blossom festival returned to me and I felt hot tears stinging my eyes. I could almost see the face now. Ivory skin and ebony hair, dark eyes staring down at me. My knees buckled beneath me and I crumpled to a sitting position, hugging myself as tight as I could. I was shaken from my state if self-pity by an arm around my shoulders. He leaned closer and raven hair tickled my scalp. His forehead rested on my upper back, his soft voice flowing into my ears.

"Naruto, my Naruto. Shh..." he hushed, "I'm here, don't cry anymore. Please don't." But I couldn't comply. I don't know why, but I turned and threw myself into his chest, arms all the way around him. A guttural cry escaped me while he continued to comfort my shaking form.

* * *

What felt like hours passed and the exhaustion were so great I couldn't bear to walk or even stand up. Although at any other time I would have protested with all my might, in this moment I allowed Sasuke to carry me back to the place I called my home. Either because I trusted him completely or because I was too tired to care otherwise (I'm not sure which), my eyes slowly drifted closed, the steady beat of Sasuke's heart by my face and gentle thud of his footsteps putting me to sleep.

I'm not sure how much later it was when I awoke, but there was no light pouring in through my bedroom window and my headband had been folded together and placed neatly on my nightstand. Beside it was the alarm clock, which had apparently failed to go off that morning.

9:56 PM

I had been asleep for almost 12 hours?! Wait...who had put me in bed? I felt my brows flare up in epiphany.

...Sasuke!

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and touched my feet to the hardwood floor with a quiet 'thud'. My soft footsteps echoed through my relatively empty home. When I reached the living room, I was horrified that I almost wanted to coo in delight.

Sprawled across my couch with my one leg slung over the back and an arm dangling to the floor lay a sleeping Sasuke. Across his face was a scroll, unwrapped, that he had clearly been reading. His chest moved up and down slowly with each breath and a light snore drifted over from his direction. Grabbing my beanie that had been tossed on the table and slipping it on, I made my way to the couch and crouched down beside it.

I carefully peeled away the scroll and wrapped it back up while managing to not disturb the sleeping Sasuke. Now I had a good look at his face. It had been awhile since I'd seen him so close up. Thick lashes fluttered slightly in his sleep, the shadows cascading onto smooth ivory cheeks. His nose pointed upwards only slightly and curved under at the end, like that of a baby. The end of his face neared with supple pink lips, and then a single digit to trace his jaw line. I was about to pull away when his hand shot out and grabbed around the wrist. I felt his eyes on me and I turned daringly to face him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked almost roughly. I noted that he still held my wrist. All I could do was stare at him in silence, "What are you doing up, anyways?" he brought himself to a sitting position, still grasping my arm. His face was very close to mine now. He blinked very slowly, and his lashed brushed across my cheek. I finally found my voice.

"S-Sasuke?" was still all I could manage out, though.

"I'm right here," he whispered huskily and pushed forward, our lips colliding. I wasn't sure how to respond at first, but I caught on quickly and nervously wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He pulled back a moment and my heart sank, thinking it was over, but he had only paused to drop his lips down to trail wet kisses along my jaw line. He back up and whispered,

"Open your mouth." I complied and his tongue slipped into my wet cavern. It took a moment, but I reacted and took turns pressing my tongue forward, colliding with his. I crawled up the side of the couch and on top of Sasuke. He ran his hands down my spine, caressing my lower back and sending waves of chills and butterflies through me with every twitch of his movement. His left palm moved to take away my beanie and I snatched backwards immediately.

"No!" Ebony eyes stared up at me, silently pleading and wanting me to trust him. I didn't move as he sat up and slowly took away the hat. I flinched involuntarily and thought I would cry. Thought he would turn away from disgust. Thought...he would call me names. But it never came. There was no cursing, name-calling, or shunning at all. I opened my eyes in time to watch his moist lips press gently to my forehead. When he came back he smiled just slightly.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

A loose-fitting black kimono with orange trim. A huge rust-colored sash was knotted around the waist. Black slip-on shoes and a small, black formal hat. I smiled at myself in the mirror, Iruka's hand on my shoulder. The day arrived; today I was going to the Cherry Blossom Festival. I thought I saw a little teardrop slide down his face, but it was gone at second glance.

"Naruto...you look great." The smile grew a little. I turned and and wrapped him in a hug. In the fabric of his vest, I murmured,

"You've always been with me, Iruka-sensei. Thank you." He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock at the front door.  
"I'll get that," he offered before releasing me and heading to answer the knock. I straightened my sash in the mirror and dusted myself off one good time before Iruka's voice summoned me from the living room. I called back that I was coming and headed in his direction. I smiled shyly at the man in my doorway. Sasuke Uchiha dressed in the finest of his clan, blues and blacks in the design of dragons over a kimono nearly matching mine in style. The hat he wore was slightly different from mine, a cerulean veil cascading down to his shoulders.  
I crossed the room in strides to reach him and as I outstretched my hand to touch him, if only to be sure he was still there, he held me off with the palm of his hand. I watched Sasuke as he moved that hand to the rim of his cap, fingering it a moment before sliding it backwards off of his head. A shiver tore through me and my eyes welled with tears. Behind me, Iruka was already crying.

_It's a quarter to seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had all been  
Softly she touches just skin  
_  
"Sasuke, you..." My fingertips brushed along where there should have been hair...and instead I touched nothing but skin. "...why?" His fingers wrapped around my wrist and knocked my hat to the floor as well.  
"Now we're the same. I'm tired of pretending I don't love you." He leaned in and kissed me ever-so-gently before taking my hand into his. I sighed contently and waved good-bye to Iruka.

_**And they go dancing, around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared **_

* * *

**NS: W00t! Chapter 1 is COMPLETE! Okay, I cried writing the last part...it was just so cute!**

**Notes:  
Dr. Yukura-hoshi--this is based on my two fave authors: Yukura and Staryday(who goes by Hoshi)**

**Much love to the randomness! R&R! **


End file.
